Truth is a Healer
by rainbow letters
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has been sent back to Konoha after being seriously injured in Konoha's War of the Five Nations. Under Sakura's care he tells the shocking horrifying truths about the war they are fighting, and she ends up healing more than just his scars.
1. Prologue

Okay so it has been over a year since I last posted anything on here, which is quite a long time. The inspiration for this story came from the Regeneration Trilogy I am currently reading for my A-levels. They are based on the First World War and the impact war has had on British Soldiers, trust me they are horrific but enticingly amazing. I hope you enjoy my first taster of writing more than just a one shot!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: Hatake Kakashi has been sent back to Konoha after being seriously injured in Konoha's War of the Five Nations. Under Sakura's care he tells the shocking horrifying truths about the war they are fighting, and she ends up healing more than just his battle wounds.

* * *

**_Truth is a healer_**

_Prologue_

Storm clouds lingered in the dimming sky above as the sun drowned into the horizon casting a final golden glow among the rows of still tents.

A tall, skinny man with short mouse brown hair, clad in a Jounin uniform stood in the shadows of a large oak tree. Watching as the wind tortured and teased the remaining few leaves on the tree until they were yanked from their twigs falling slowly and pathetically to the ground. Releasing a sigh he glanced down at the report in his hands that weighed more like a tonne of bricks than a few pieces of paper. He lifted his head up again but this time his eye line targeted one of the larger tents towards the back of the campsite.

Squaring his shoulders and regaining his composure he started a brisk march towards the tent, giving a nod of appreciation to a couple of Chuunin who were sharing the precious last drags of a cigarette they most likely had found on the floor. _Lucky_ he thought to himself.

As he neared the tent he could feel the weight of his body compress into his feet, which wasn't helped by the unforgiving mud swamp that hindered his path, clinging to the soles of his boots like elastic before dragging him back down again with an almighty splash. Reaching the tent door, he hesitated for a moment before clearing his breath and taking a deep breath.

"Sir, it's Yamamoto Naoki. I have the reports you requested."

Silence greeted him at first and after a few moments he questioned whether he should try again, or glancing up at the threatening clouds, just retire back to his tent and try later. Just as he was about to turn away, a brisk whoosh signalled someone had pushed aside the tent door. Naoki glanced at the silhouette, due to the light that illuminated from within the tent escaping out of the door and the darkness of the outside; he could not make out his facial features but could see the shape of a large strong-built man. As he tried to study the face of the man he noticed he was glaring at him too, scrutinising him from his boots to the hair on the top of his head. Timidly, Naoki looked away and down to the reports in his hand.

"The reports, Sir."

With one last inspection the large man disappeared back into his tent leaving the door open, Naoki took it as his cue to enter. Upon entering the tent he noticed it contained a few basic items of furniture, a large oak dress and matching chair sat at the back of the room covered in organised piles of documents. To the left of him he noticed a large intimidating bookcase full to the brim of books on everything ranging from War tactics, survival and also a few pieces of literature he recognised. He heard a noise from his right and noticed another door leading to the man's sleeping quarters. His eyes finally rested upon the figure of the man himself who appeared to be transfixed with a large map of 'The Five Great Nations', which covered most of the wall.

"Everyday I look at this map, on this wall, in a book or report and whilst my primary thoughts are where are the weakest areas in defence, where is best to infiltrate an ambush in enemy territory or how can we create a safe route to bring and take supplies I cant help but think that this map has changed from being a few countries with names and rivers and mountains. It's become a battle plan, and yes this is a war, not what those pompous bastards at home are calling a disagreement. Someone once said that if we don't end war, war will end us. Don't you agree, Yamamoto?"

Naoki had been caught off guard and hadn't expected to have been acknowledged by this man, as thoughts went flying around his head.

"Yes, of course Sir."

He would have said anything to agree with the man at this point, just to give him he reports and get out of this god-forsaken tent.

"Do you know who I am, Yomamoto?

"Of course Sir, the great Watanabe Takeshi."

Takeshi let out a sarcastic laugh, mumbling something about the word 'great'.

"Anyways, on with the matter at hand, hand me those reports."

Naoki handed them to Takeshi who started glaring at the paper the way he did when he first saw Naoki at his door.

"Tell me Yamamoto Naoki, what do you know of Hatake Kakashi?"

Naoki raised his head and met his eyes with Takeshi's huge brown ones. As intimidating as his glare was he couldn't look away.

"I know that he is son of Hatake Sakumo, Sir, a child prodigy. He is now one of Konoha's best Shinobi, an elite. He inherited the Sharingan from Uchiha Obito, which led to the name 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' using the Sharingan to copy over a thousand moves. He also has mastered the ability of Chidori, and can summon ninken, a pack of eight dogs I believe. I have also heard if the position of Hokage should become vacant he would be a likely candidate, Sir."

Realising he had said too much in that last sentence Naoki stared down to the floor, Takeshi looked back down and stared at the report in his hand for a while, focusing on the profile picture paper clipped to the front page.

"Do you think he would be best suited to that position, Yamamoto?"

Naoki looked uncomfortably to the side.

"It is not my place to say, Sir."

"Yet you speak with such admiration for him."

"He is a fine Shinobi Sir, I believe every ninja from Chuunin to Anbu in this place, and at home, would only speak of him in the same way, Sir."

"Yes, I guess I would have to agree with you Yamamoto. Unfortunately, the tides have turned and it appears Hatake Kakashi has not been so 'fine' recently."

Running his finger across the page, Takeshi scanned the report until stopping at a certain point with his fingertips.

"Apparently an ambush group attacked them 3 nights ago when they were out on patrol in the forests near Station B. Ah, here is the diagnosis, I have one of the medics dumb it down for me, I cant understand any of that medical jargon." Takeshi took a breath and continued on, "He sustained an injury to his left leg after a chakra infused attack (it is unsure of what the injury was caused by) broke his fibula causing a break lower down near the ankle. Followed by a knock to the head causing bleeding in the brain. Fortunately the bleeding has been controlled and stopped, however he remains in a comatose state."

Skimming down the page Takeshi read aloud,

"Surgery will be required to attach a plate and screw device to stabilize the bone and attach it to the tibia. A cast will be applied for 4-6 weeks. It is likely that due to the obtained injury, an external fixation may have to be applied, in which the screws and plates are fixated on the outside and will be removed 2 weeks later. A cast will be applied for another 4-6 weeks, and physical therapy will commence once the injury has healed."

Takeshi stopped reading and let the words absorb. Naoki knew what this meant for Takeshi; his star player was out of the running, for now.

"We are in the middle of a bloody war and I've lost one of my top Shinobi. Not just for a few weeks but for a few months by the looks of it, and if he ever gets out of that coma. Let me tell you something Yamamoto." He gave Naoki that same glare again, the tension was broken by the sound of the storm rolling over. Tonight will be a bad night and the conditions on the ground are bad enough. Focusing his attention back to Takeshi he stared back at him.

"In war times a few months is the equivalent to a few years; a lot can change."

Takeshi fell back into the comfort of his armchair holding his head in his hands. For the first time that night Naoki didn't feel intimidated by him as he stood tall next to him. He looked lost for words and if Naoki was being honest, so was he. The great Hatake Kakashi was down.

"Would you like me to send a message home, Sir?"

Takeshi looked up at him with those big brown eyes, looking a little dazed.

"Tell them," he sighed and closed his eyes "tell them that Hatake Kakashi is to be sent home immediately and transport is to be arranged to take him back." Takeshi opened his eyes and watched the rain hammer hard on his roof like pellets, "He is no use to us right now."

Naoki nodded his head in understanding. However, he was sure that it was best to leave that last part out, "Yes, Sir." And he turned to leave tent.

"Tell them I will send a report home before his arrival in a few days, thank you Yamamoto Naoki, you may leave."

Stepping out of the tent Naoki was lost in his mind, the drumming of the rain on his skin, the angry beckoning calls of the thunder above, and the soggy squelching mud below him couldn't pull him from his thoughts. He ran on autopilot, mind detached from his body as he headed towards the communications tent.

Later that night when he was laid in bed with only a thin sleeping mat separating him from the ground, all he could think of was the future of this war, Konoha, himself and even Kakashi. Surely losing one of Konoha's elite couldn't seriously damage their position, could it? Suddenly feeling exhausted from the nights events and lack of sleep, Naoki blocked out all questions from his head and let his mind drift to a better place, and thinking of Kakashi on his return home, not for the first time, Naoki felt a pang of jealousy.

TBC

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I know Kakashi and Sakura haven't appeared yet but do not lose hope, i may treat you in the next chapter!

As a warning I may not be able to update very quickly as I have a lot on this year with it being my final year of A-levels and i am also applying to University this year so unfortunately I will have to dedicate time to writing an 'amazing' personal statement. To all of you who have enjoyed my first chapter I hope you continue to the read the rest of what I hope will be a good story!

Also the rating on this story may change.

Don't be afraid to review, I accept compliments, positive criticism and if you have an idea you think may work in the story please do suggest, I only have a vague idea of where I want it to go!

rainbow letters

x


	2. Chapter 1

**Truth is a healer**

_Chapter 1_

The suffocating smell of sterile lingered in the air, complimenting the overwhelming brightness bouncing off the squeaky shining linoleum and the eggshell white walls, illuminating the endless labyrinth of corridors like God's waiting room. Two lone figures strode down the devoid and stark hallway side by side. The sound of a rhythmical pair of kitten heels broke the slumbering silence followed by the shuffling of paper, leaving behind a dulling echo as the pair advanced through the corridor.

"Patient Hatake Kakashi was stabilised upon admittance to the hospital three days ago. Investigations have been performed to assess the underlying cause to his sustained injuries. A tomography has shown the identified cause as a contusion to the occipital protuberance. However, on the patients arrival medics at the northern border have informed us that the bleeding was successfully stopped, leaving behind no permanent damage to the nerves or tissue in the affected and surrounding area."

The taller of the two women craned her neck to look at the clipboard in the smaller brunette woman's hands, her mid shoulder length pink locks slid forward to frame her heart-shaped face, hiding her worn and exhausted appearance. Her face scrunched in a mix of puzzlement, thought and tiredness.

Noticing the strain of focus that clouded the exquisite woman's emerald eyes and the pulsing vein from her right eyebrow to the top of her hair line, the other woman decided to carefully approach her irritable partner.

"Erm… excuse me Doctor Haruno-san, but are you sure that you want to examine this patient? I don't mean to cause you any offence but…" she broke off to take a peek at her fob watch perched in a pocket above her left breast, "… it is 5:37 am in the morning and your shift ended 37 minutes ago. Maybe you should go home and get some rest and I can call one of the other doctors to see to this patient?"

Waving her hand in a passing manner, Sakura continued towards the double doors at the end of the corridor, taking the clipboard out of the other woman's hands; a sign she was not prepared to go home just yet.

"That won't be necessary Nurse Iku, I insist that I treat this patient, he's more like working in a field of nettles than a field of flowers. Luckily I know how to trim his thorns back."

Giving Iku a reassuring wink and pat on her shoulder she stormed ahead past the double doors labelled above as _'Intensive Care Unit' _and disappeared around the corner leaving Iku to ponder Sakuras unusual mood.

Usually when she is approached about her excessive work hours and personal needs, she snaps sending herself into a worse mood than she was in before moaning about how its 'nobody's bloody business' and if she wants to work and is needed to work she will. There was only one person who wasn't afraid to physically stop her, but now with Tsunade coming out of her coma and leaving the country and nobody knows where on earth in the Great Five Nations she is, Sakura's stubbornness has always won her battles. If Iku was being honest during the two years of Tsunades absence, Sakura's mental state and health has drastically worsened, even if she won't admit to it. Even though she continues to be Konoha's top medic she has managed to neglect herself too.

So why now is Sakura so adamant to treat this patient, whatever the reason is, they certainly have managed to elevate her mood.

Strolling by the abandoned reception desk at the entrance of the ward, Iku glanced up to the large board behind, containing the patients bed numbers, requirements, medication administrating times etc. She studied the name 'Hatake Kakashi' currently residing in bed 6. Thinking back to previous conversations with Sakura over the time she has got to know her, she remembers Sakura saying that the Great Copy Ninja Kakashi had once been her sensei.

Iku paused in thought for a moment as she rounded the corner to room 6. She was sure that Sakura had trained mainly with Tsunade-Sama for a lot of her later ninja life, so what had happened to Kakashi's team and why was Sakura so eager to treat him? Deciding not to question it, Iku opened the door to room 6 to see Sakura busily checking the monitor for Kakashi's heart rate, blood pressure and anaesthetic gas levels.

"My prognosis is that his current state is good, nothing irregular or hindering has occurred during his healing process, so hopefully he should gradually return to consciousness in either a few days or up to two to three weeks. If by then there is still no response we will run some more tests."

Sakura spoke more to the abnormal metallic device sticking out of Kakashi's left foot, as she hovered her hand over his other foot, lightly squeezing each of his toes checking for a response.

"I know it's none of my business Doctor Haruno-san but-"

"Please call me Sakura! How long have we known each other Iku, besides there is only us two in the room, no need for formalities here we have enough of that in our personal lives never mind work as well. " She sighed as she continued probing Kakashi's feet. Iku thought it was best to get straight to the point rather than straying onto the forbidden path of conversation.

"Okay, well then, Sakura… what actually happened to him to end up like this. Looking over the reports I cant piece together how he-, I mean, one of our greatest Shinobi could end up in such a critical state, it seemed like such a minor incident."

Sakura suddenly stopped her inspection on Kakashi's feet and started to scan the body on the bed from head to toe. The drab unflattering hospital gown couldn't even hide the muscled figured form, covered in bandages with various wires going in and coming out of his skin. Sakura had made him a makeshift mask to enable the tubes access to his mouth and nasal passage. From what could be seen of his face he looked aged, dark shadows lingered under his eyes and cuts and stitches framed his hairline, boldly peeking out from under his hair; red contrasting with the silver, which had fallen downwards over his forehead.

"I doubt it was to do with Kakashi's ability as a Shinobi but more likely his domineering stance on teamwork and comradeship."

Iku looked a little confused at Sakura's statement, but when she looked at her for clarity with doe brown eyes, she noticed she was sat in a daze on Kakashi's bed, lost in memory.

"One thing I learnt from him was that your team was the most important thing to you and you should never let them down. I wouldn't be surprised if he risked his life to save some Chuunin's arse. He may be the laziest pervert in Konoha but his wisdom and experience are so valuable to this country, especially in this war, I fear we may lose him at an expensive cost."

The door flung open at an alarming speed snapping Sakura out of her daze, as a young medic came flying in gasping between words.

"Emergency… Doctor… Haruno-san… in theatre two… we heard… you were still here."

As the young medic vanished from view, standing up out of her chair Sakura turned to Izu and handed her Kakashi's file.

"I will be back tomorrow to check on his progress and complete the tests."

Heading towards the door, she looked back and stared at Kakashi.

"If anything happens, inform me straight away."

Turning on her heels Sakura disappeared in a flash down the corridor, leaving Izu alone to finish Kakashi's check-up.

Izu spent the next twenty minutes writing down in Kakashi's file, changing his drip and giving him a quick bed bath. As she finished her jobs and started to clear away Kakashi's file in the pocket at the foot of his bed she looked up at the man, who from this angle looked in a peaceful slumber. The colour was returning to his cheeks and he didn't look as old as he did twenty minutes ago. Smiling to herself Izu could sort of understand why Sakura held so much admiration for the man, even unconscious he held a certain power over the room that she felt intimidated by. Walking over to the door Izu turned the light down and with a positive smile on her face she noticed the first rays of light welcomingly peek through the blinds gently caressing Kakashi's sleeping form with a touch of warmth; the start of a new day.

TBC

* * *

AN: I actually finished this about 5 days ago but i've been so busy I haven't had time to upload it! I think as a provisional update date it will most likely be on Sundays when I have time to breathe! Sorry it's so short as well but as the story unfolds the chapters will become more detailed too!

Here are some definitions for the medical terms I have used!

**Occipital protuberance** - the slight or pronounced bump where the back of the skull rises slightly before it ends and meets with the spine.

**Contusion** - A wound, such as a bruise, in which the skin is not broken; often having broken blood vessels and discolouration

**Tomography** - the use of x-rays to produce images of one specific layer of tissue

**Fob Watch** - a watch that is made to be carried in a pocket.

Thank you so so so much for the support and all the hits and reviews. I will try and get chapter 2 out as soon (I have started writing it) as possible as a thank you for your support on the first installment!

rainbow letters

x


	3. Chapter 2

**Truth is a Healer**

_Chapter 2_

In the dying weeks of summer, autumn arrived with an unusual winter chill sending all that once lived, animals and plants alike, into an unconscious slumber. The leaves on the trees shrivelled and died much quicker than usual and wicked winds hounded and whistled through the town more violently than ever before. The current harshness brought about a morose atmosphere with the dread of long winter months creeping around the corner.

Yet, within the confinements of the hospital a pair of black and red eyes slowly awakened to the peaceful silence of a simple hospital room. The body in which the eyes belonged to proved it was still in one piece by sending shooting pains from every corner of the man's pain stricken form, even attempting the task of lifting his hand felt like a boulder was preventing his movements. Sighing in both pain and relief that all his limbs were still there, even if they weren't functioning particularly well, he noted staring at the monstrous device sticking out of his foot.

His peace was interrupted when the door opened and a familiar face with her head stuck in a file strode into the room and sat in the worn sitting chair next to him without an upward glance towards him.

Noticing he had the time to study her while she hadn't realised his conscious form he looked hard at the woman who now sat peacefully beside him. The first thing he noticed was that she had grown her hair out past her shoulders, the last time he saw her he was sure it was no longer than the top of her neck. Frowning to himself as he realised just how long it had been since he last saw her, he also noticed that she seemed almost skinnier and frailer than he remembered. He knew she had always had a small figure but there was something about her body position and the skinniness of her fingers and wrist as she wrote that seemed to show this. He would most definitely ask her about this later, but for now he was more eager to see those shining emerald eyes he had always had a soft touch for all those years ago when she was under his tutelage, which he could not see as she had her head tilted downwards towards the file in her lap.

Deciding after a few moments that there was still no sign that the woman was going to look towards him any time soon he cleared his throat creating a reaction that sent her file, and the loose papers with it, flying in the air. What he didn't expect however was a pair of arms to wrap around his aching body in an awkward manner and a head full of pink flowing locks to tickle the front of his nose. Even if he wanted to hug her back he couldn't with the numbness of his arms, so instead he settled with one of his deep chuckles to let her know he acknowledged her embrace.

"Don't EVER do that to me again Kakashi!"

He also didn't expect that response either, but he noticed she was still holding him.

"Can I ask when did you decide it was appropriate to drop the 'Sensei'?"

"Since I've spent the past few weeks looking after your beaten-up, unconscious body seen as most of the other nurses were more interested in peeking underneath your mask or having a sneak underneath your gown. You have no idea how many women have asked me if you have had your bed bath over these recent few weeks. Plus I made you that ridiculous make-shift mask to protect your damn pride."

"I can't help being a highly attractive man Sakura, but thank you anyway."

"You really haven't changed at all have you Kakashi? To be truthful I never expected you would."

Sakura removed herself from Kakashis body and sunk down into the chair beside him. Kakashi was then struck with a horrific thought of his student giving him a bed bath, and he couldn't decide whether he would rather have 20 nurses doing it with great pleasure or just Sakura doing it in all manners professional.

"Wait! Does that mean you were the one who, you know...?"

"For goodness sake Kakashi! I have been in this profession a good few years now; do you really think I haven't seen my fair share of the male anatomy? But to satisfy your immature self, I didn't. I had my own apprentice, Nurse Iku look after you; I was just your personal doctor. Now, do I have to answer any more mundane questions?"

One thing he did not miss about Sakura was her bossy, domineering side. He forgot how intimidating that voice and anger could be, he always felt like he would rather be pecked by a hundred hungry crows than be in the firing range for one of Sakura's rages.

"No Sakura that will be all."

"Good, because trust me we have far more important things to worry about and I am not just talking about your health."

The mood of the room changed significantly when she said this, almost like someone had opened up all the windows in a house in the middle of winter all at once. He glanced to the side where she now stood at the window, with her arms folded and a distant gaze was apparent in her eyes. He forgot how much the war had affected everyone back home almost as much as it did at the front line. The war had brought about major food shortages and little power or electricity for people to heat their homes and with winter around the corner it was understandable that people would begin to panic about how the standard of living will drastically affect almost everyone in the city. The worst of it was that with Danzou dead and Tsunade disappeared this left the city with no leader, and now with the establishment of a Provisional Government to 'babysit' Konoha, as Kakashi liked to put it, their recent attempts at stabilising the country had been insufficient and half-hearted.

"I wish I could have been here Sakura, I really do and I am sorry for not being here but we both have a duty to Konoha and I don't mean its leaders I mean for the people, for the next generation. We made this mess it is our duty to sort it out."

That was when he noticed it, when she turned from the window and looked towards him with those infamous emerald eyes of hers and he didn't see them shining like they once did but instead they were full of sadness and fear; she was losing hope.

"I work in this hospital day and night 24/7 and recently I have lost all concept of time, all that concerns me now is doing my job and staying alive with as minimal needs as possible. I know that all the doctors and nurses in this place look at me with sympathy because I work myself to the bone, but at the end of the day I have nothing else to live for. More and more of my friends, our comrades, are dying out there and when I do get some time to read about the situation out there, each time I get the same response in that there is no result, no progress, just more losing and no winning. Then whenever I do read about the war as an escape from work and Konoha, all I am reminded about are the people I love, you, Naruto, all the other teams even Sasuke for crying out loud! I am so scared Kakashi, and knowing that as soon as you are fixed and healthy you will be shipped straight back out there again. I just want it to stop."

He would have given anything there and then to find the strength in his body to stand and hold her. Even to tell her everything would be okay, when they both know it is not likely. He couldn't stand to see the tears of sadness fall like rivers down her cheeks and it pained him to see his ex-student like this.

"Nothing I can say will make it better Sakura, you and I both know that. But the most important thing you have got to do now is to not lose hope. Each time I close my eyes the faces of Shinobi and Kunoichi both fallen and living confront me each and every night. I know that this is by far the most vicious and evil war we have ever fought in and especially under the circumstances it is not ideal in Konohas current position. Yet, each time I patrol through those death filled trenches at night the countless number of men and women lying hopeless and dying on the floor grasping at your feet to save them or to help them is astounding. People are sick of hearing words, words mean nothing to those ninja anymore it is just more broken promises that won't be delivered but on the rare occasion that you walk past and see someone sat, stood, eating or whatever and have a genuine smile on their face it makes you remember what you are fighting for. The good always prevail Sakura."

"So stay Kakashi. Don't go back to that place to watch the young and old rot while you walk on by in the side lines. Stay, and help make this country what it used to be, something great. You are our only hope Kakashi, please I am speaking on behalf of Konoha, just tell me you will stay for a little while."

He noticed she had sat in the chair again and was now grasping his hand, except this time he could feel each pulse of her fingers against his skin and the tightness of her hand around his and when he attempted to squeeze hers back it did.

"I told you people do not want to hear promises Sakura, they want somebody to do something, but I don't think I am what this country needs right now I am not in the best of places."

Sakura watched as she saw a blank and cold expression settle in his eyes and it unnerved her inside little.

"Kakashi what on earth has happened out there?"

Coldness turned to anger and before Sakura knew it Kakashi had completely exploded.

"I have told you Sakura! What do you think I felt when I looked into the faces of the helpless and the dying, did you expect me to turn my nose up and walk on and that with each plea it became easier? It got harder Sakura, far harder than you could have ever imagined. I know you think that as a Shinobi it is your duty to detach yourself and leave your emotions, thoughts and feelings back home but when there are things so much deeper than some Shinobi code! There are things that you should never have to do but when it concerns those on your own team you cannot help but feel !"

Sakura had no idea what to say, she felt shocked and hurt that their first meeting after years had turned out this way but most of all she was confused as to what Kakashi meant in that last sentence. However, almost instantaneously his fury submerged and the Kakashi she knew and loved returned yet she still felt slightly fearful of him.

"I am sorry Sakura, but as I said before I am not myself right now, I hope you forgive me."

Sakura couldn't help but nod her head in agreement, she had seen it there in that minute of pent-up frustration full of hurt and anger that something was not right with Kakashi and it was going to take more than physical healing before she even considered allowing him to go back to the front. She did the only thing she felt like doing right now which was taking his hand once again and smiling at him.

"It's okay Kakashi, I am sorry for being ignorant and self-centered but I am worried now Kakashi about your experience on the front and its effect on you, this is something we cannot ignore."

"I don't want help Sakura."

Sakura didn't want to set him off again she feared it would not help with his progress especially just waking from a coma, but she would not let him win this fight for the stubborn man he was she was 100 times more stubborn.

"This is not up for discussion Kakashi, I cannot let myself worry about you when you are in this state. You cannot possibly expect to go back out there and-"

"You help me Sakura."

He was looking at her now and she now felt she was getting somewhere, but his gaze was intense and she couldn't read into it.

"That's what I'm saying Kakashi, I can get you help, don't worry we can sort out a psychologist or-"

"You aren't listening to me Sakura, I want you to help me, nobody else."

Sakura was speechless, and she understood that it made sense that he wasn't a people person and by speaking to a stranger was maybe not the best form of recovery for him.

"But how do you expect me to help you when I can't look after myself and I am too busy using my time by being here."

"Make time Sakura, I am not saying that I demand your presence all the time but just promise me you will make time for me once a week for an hour that is all I am asking, I think it will help both of us."

"I suppose I can agree to that, but you do know I am no consultant don't you?"

Kakashi smiled and let out a laugh as he sunk further into his propped up pillow.

"I don't want a 'consultant' Sakura, I just need a friend. We both need a friend."

"I thought you didn't make promises what happened to them being empty words?"

"I'm willing to start over, to start a fresh if you are and this is the only promise you will have to keep."

She watched him and he watched her carefully for a few moments before Sakura gathered up her dropped file and record sheets and placed them back on her chair before turning to him and sticking her hand out towards him

"I think I can agree to this arrangement, if you don't lash out at me like that again."

He smiled and took his hand in hers before giving it a firm shake.

"I can't make any promises."

He winked and she laughed dryly as she started to discuss how it was about time that she got back to her 'real job' and started talking to him about each one of his injuries and how each one was to be fixed, mended or bandaged. But he wasn't listening to what she was saying, he'd heard this talk more than a hundred times before instead he was more focused making Sakura happy again, he knew this was the only opportunity he had to make sure he would get to see her besides she was the only friend he had back home and if he was being honest he was arranging this meeting for more her sake than his. Nothing was going to stop him from getting those emerald eyes of hers to shine again, absolutely nothing.

TBC.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the extremely long delay but I literally have had no time for myself recently. Luckily it's half-term holidays so I had a week off to get more of this story done because I really want it to work! I have started on chapter 3 but when I get to finish it or post it who knows, it may be around Christmas time but blame my History and Literature coursework for that.

Once again thank you for all your support and I really hope you are enjoying it up to now. I think from now on the plot will become more juicy and tasty so if you are enjoying do not let my very bad posting delays put you off!

Please review!

Rainbowletters

x


	4. Chapter 3

**Truth is a Healer**

_Chapter 3_

"I'm surprised Kakashi. I think this is the first time since I have known you that you haven't attempted an escape mission from the hospital and actually made it to your discharge date."

Kakashi looked up from where he was sat on the bed, a small packed overnight bag sat beside him. Sakura hadn't looked up to him and was too busy furiously scribbling away in what he presumed to be his file.

"Well, even for a ninja of my superiority, there are some things which prevent escape. And in this case I think a hideous metal cage on my leg counts as one of those things."

He sighed looking down at his leg again and hoping that what Sakura said about the monstrous thing being removed in a few weeks very much happened as soon as possible. He was not thrilled about the fact that he was going to be seen around Konoha hobbling on a pair of crutches, never mind the addition of a metal frame for people to stand and gape at.

"I know what you're thinking Kakashi but even contemplating abandoning the crutches over your damn male pride means it will be another goodness knows how long before you even step foot out of this village again."

Kakashi smirked at Sakura's threat but also in memory of their previous conversation a few weeks ago. They both knew it would be at least 3-4 months before Kakashi was considered partially fit to return to the Front, and who knew what the situation would be like then. He shook his head trying not to think about it, but then he also thought of what Sakura had said as well, "_You are our only hope Kakashi, please I am speaking on behalf of Konoha, just tell me you will stay for a little while._" At first he knew he had completely dismissed what Sakura said, but his time here in the past few weeks and the lack of entertainment around the place meant his mind wandered more often than unusual. And a few nights ago he felt like he almost had this premonition to stay and had the biggest urge to go and tell Sakura that he would stay, he would stay for her, for Konoha, for the Shinobi and Kunoichi fighting out there. However, the feeling passed almost as soon as it had came and he hit his head of the headboard for thinking so stupidly, but the real question, was it really a stupid thing to consider staying?

"-and you must take these every day, two in the morning and two at night. And as for the- Kakashi! Are you paying any attention to me?"

Kakashi looked at her with a dazed expression on his face that told her he hadn't listened to a word of what she had been telling him about his medication. She let out a sigh before sitting in the chair opposite to where he was sat on the bed.

"Never mind, I should have known better than for you to have listened to anything I have said. Pass me that note pad from the stand and I will write up everything you need to know. Do NOT lose this; I want to make sure this is stuck on your fridge or somewhere noticeable."

"Don't worry I'll keep it safe as houses."

Sakura glanced up at him and for the first time in a long time she noticed he was sat in his jounin uniform, mask and Hitai-ate firmly in place completed by his lazy grin she could tell he was wearing underneath his mask. She chuckled when she looked down to his trouser leg rolled up to his knee to accommodate the metal device. Kakashi frowned childishly at her as he noticed what she was laughing at.

"And you call yourself a professional Doctor. I hope you don't laugh at all your patient's injuries like this."

She reached over and patted his knee on his good leg, and then she stood up and picked up the crutches leaning against the wall. She could hear Kakashi moan in disgust behind her before turning round with a crutch in each hand.

"It's either the crutches or the wheelchair Kakashi. It's your choice."

"And you are positive you can't use your chakra to heal it?"

"Sorry Kakashi, the only way to fix a broken bone is to allow the bone to heal itself. All my chakra can do is take away some of the pain."

"The crutches it is then."

With a smug expression on her face she handed him the crutches, and watched him with a defeated expression stand upright into the crutches, balanced on one leg. Even when he was slouched over his crutches he was still taller than her, she had forgotten just how tall he was.

"I'm sure you can remember what the physiotherapist said about using crutches in your session yesterday."

"Don't worry, she said I was a natural so I assure you I will be fine."

"Well then, I think that covers everything and I think you are probably ready for home if your face is anything to go by."

She bent down to pick up his belongings but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look up at him and he looked back at her with a what-do-you-think-you-are-doing look.

"I can manage this Sakura, you have done enough already."

"What do you mean Kakashi, I was only handing you your bags."

She released herself from his grip which he hadn't loosened his hold on.

"Come on Sakura, I know you. You weren't content with seeing me just to the door."

"I was just being polite Kakashi, besides I want to make sure you stick your medication list up. And to make sure your living quarters are actually safe to live in."

Kakashi chuckled and took his belongings from her hand placing the medication into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Honestly Sakura, I'm a big boy now I think I can make it home on my own. Tell you what, if it will help put your mind at rest you can come over later and check on me. Bring something to eat mind, I don't think my cupboards and fridge will be brimming with food."

"Okay, well I don't think I will be able to get off until after seven so I will stop by after then, with something to eat of course."

"That is no problem with me, besides I have a few errands to run once I get back home."

Sakura looked up at him about to scold him for considering going out and putting too much pressure on his body straight away when she realised when he said errands and the distant look in his eye suggested it was a cover up for his visit to the memorial stone. She knew it had been at least two years since his last visit and she didn't want to probe into his already much protected personal life.

"Fine, just make sure you don't stay out too long it's important you keep that leg up as much as possible."

"Whatever you say Doc, just get me out of-"

He was cut off when he was pulled into a hug, almost causing him to send his crutches flying. Realising the last time she did this he was in no condition to hug her back he felt guilty for not returning the embrace last time so he threw down his crutches and hugged her back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you around this place, you've returned a bit of normal back into my life these past few weeks."

"You aren't forgetting you are going to see me tonight, or our promise have you?"

He felt her draw back slightly and he looked down to see her eyes watering but she was refusing to let one tear fall.

"No of course I haven't, but I'm just grateful to have someone close to me back home, especially in this place it drives me crazy sometimes."

"I'm sure you're not the only one who will miss me around here, I'm sure some of the nurses would allow you to join in their Hatake Kakashi mourners group."

She smacked his chest playfully and mumbled "pervert" and they stood there enjoying each other's company and silence for a few moments before Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"I need to use the toilet, and then I need to get out of here while I still can. I have a reputation of Worlds Worst Hospital Hater to uphold you know."

She laughed and smiled a genuine smile before stepping back and out of his embrace and picking up his crutches and handing them to him.

"I should probably get back to work now anyways, I can't have the World's Worst Time Keeper rubbing off on me."

"How could I forget about that title?"

Sakura gathered up the rest of her file and records and stopped when she got to the door.

"I will see you tonight Kakashi, and you had better be in otherwise I will not be pleased."

Kakashi laughed and just as she was about to leave the room he shouted her.

"Sakura, thank you for everything."

"But I have barely done anything yet Kakashi."

"Trust me Sakura you have done everything and more."

He swore he could have seen a slight brush creep up into her cheeks.

"Good bye Kakashi."

She turned and left the room leaving Kakashi suddenly alone. He readjusted the bag on his back and hobbled his way out of the room through the maze of corridors, passing by nurses who were awfully sad to see him go and finally out into the crisp autumn air of Konoha. Staring up at the sky for the first time in weeks without seeing it through a transparent barrier, he smiled to himself and inhaled a lung full of fresh air and continued on his way to the memorial stone.

* * *

He was woken from his slumber by a thumping at his door. He twisted his head from his position on the couch to look at the clock on the wall which read quarter past eight. He heaved himself up and was about to give up using the crutches when he realised that it was most likely Sakura on the other side of the door. He opened the door to see Sakura stood there dressed in jeans, a coat and a thick woolly scarf and gloves with a brown paper bag cradled to her chest.

"I brought you your favourite, miso soup with eggplant."

He stepped aside to let her in and watched her make her way into the kitchen that took up the other half of the living space in his small apartment. He watched her place the bag on the counter and remove her coat, scarf and gloves to reveal a plain white fitted t-shirt.

"I haven't had that in a very long time, let me get you some bowls."

She swatted his hand away when he went to open the cupboard beside her.

"You will do no such thing. You just sit down and put that leg up."

"Sakura, you have spent the last few weeks looking after me and you have gone out of your way to buy me dinner, getting some bowls out is the least I can do, besides this is my home and you are my guest."

Sakura glared back at him with a frown on her face, showing she was not happy with him.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when they have to delay your operation because your leg hasn't healed enough."

"Let's have no confrontation tonight, besides this is my first proper meal in a very long time, and hospital food does not count before you say anything."

She poured the two cartons into the two bowls and carried them over to the old wooden table with Kakashi following behind her.

"I suppose, and you have no idea just how hard it is to find somewhere that sells proper food right now, just consider yourself lucky I spent an hour breaking my back trying to find something for you."

"Sakura, how bad is the food situation?"

They were sat opposite each other and Sakura looked up to meet his gaze but then looked back down again.

"It's bad. But at the moment we haven't been suffering too badly with food shortages so I'm guessing one of the transport routes has opened back up again. It's just a matter of time before the severe shortages start again. But people are taking advantage of the sufficient food production at the moment which unfortunately means that those who can afford the food are buying it in bulk loads and storing it away and those who have nothing are left with nothing."

Kakashi suddenly felt a little bit guilty for his rapidly filling stomach and every spoonful made him feel more and more like one of those people taking from the poor.

"Haven't the Government planned to introduce any rationing scheme?"

Sakura snorted at his comment and started to swirl her soup with her spoon.

"The Provisional Government is only concerned with matters that directly concern the war. The reason why we have such a limited amount of food, power and everything else in Konoha is because everything is getting pumped into the War effort. They are so preoccupied with the situation out there they have neglected the matters on their own doorstep hoping that they will just sort themselves out on their own."

"I'm surprised that they haven't been any strikes."

"I think the people don't see any point in striking, they know the Provisional Government will only say they will do something and get peoples hopes up for nothing. But saying that there are only so much people can take and maybe this winter will see the outburst of a revolutionary movement among the people when starvation and poverty are at its peak."

They both sat in silence for the remainder of their meal and at the end, to Kakashi's reluctance; Sakura cleared the table, washed up and made them both up a cup of coffee. She carried the two mugs over to where Kakashi was sat on the worn red couch.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

She fell back into the couch beside him, instantly feeling the weight off of her feet.

"No. I was saving it for later."

She said with a wink, and they fell back into a comfortable silence again. It felt like hours before Kakashi decided to speak up, but after Sakura's revelation at dinner he wasn't quite so sure if she was slightly angry at him and his lack of knowledge on the situation at home.

"I'm sorry Sakura, to hear about the crisis here in Konoha, I didn't know how bad it was."

"I'm not angry at you Kakashi if that is what you mean. It doesn't surprise me that you rarely hear updates about the situation at home, I suppose it doesn't matter too much when you're fighting for your life every minute of every day."

"But that is the thing Sakura, it is important. How are we meant to win a war when our own home is collapsing before our very eyes and we don't even know about it?"

"The problem is the leadership Kakashi and everybody knows it. But because nobody else is fit for the role at the moment this Government is the best thing we have for Konoha right now and with its main agenda all about the war it is what the officials and elders want to hear so there is not much we can do about it. It's just a shame Naruto had to go into hiding because of this war in particular otherwise he would have been a likely candidate."

Kakashi sunk further into the sofa, trying to ignore the pain that was starting to accumulate in his leg.

"Sakura, if this is about me taking on some sort of leadership role I told you I'm not cut out for it."

"I heard you first time around Kakashi, I was just simply describing the situation. So now you know, but if you don't mind me asking Kakashi what is it like out there. I always get the impression the papers cover up the truth, that they put in the details but it always seems half-full?"

"That's because they are Sakura."

He used the same tone of voice he used before when he first woke up from his coma a few weeks ago and shocked Sakura to bits. However, he seemed to recognise her apprehension that she showed before and he changed his tone.

"The papers don't want people at home to see what's really going on at the Front. It is a far cry from the fairy stories published in the papers and the only way to describe it is to actually live it. No words could truly do the War any justice. Like I said before, I have fought in many battles and a War before this one but not one of them have been to the extent of disaster and horror this one has lived up to. Every time you blink somebody is dying or is dead, just like that."

He clicked his fingers as an example, adding to the growing uncomfortable tension in the room.

"What is the medical situation like over there? Surely if the Provisional Government is investing most of Konohas assets into the war the standard must be okay."

"It's probably as good as a medic station could be in the middle of a war. Of course they have very limited resources and do what they can with what they have but the nurses and doctors work every hour of the day just like they do here. Most of the time though they aren't enough beds per patient and on the occasional time I have visited walkways are lined with makeshift beds, basically those with the worst injuries are on a bed and the rest are on the floor. I try to avoid that place though, the smell of death hits you like a kunai when you walk in."

Sakura looked down to the floor and was chewing her lip in thought. She supposed she was relieved that at least there was a sufficient medic force behind it all, but no Shinobi or Kunoichi deserves a cold hard floor for a death bed. In reality though, she knew this was nowhere near as bad as some of the things that have happened there, she could read it in Kakashi's expression. Yet she thought it was best to take it one step at a time, especially with Kakashi being Kakashi slow and steady is always the best approach with him.

"Do you miss him?"

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts at Kakashi's question and a wave of sadness came over her. She hadn't had the time to sit with her thoughts in a while and think about those she loved and having the chance to now felt relieving but painful too.

"Every day. He was and still is my best friend no matter how much he annoyed me. The day he left it was like the sun was taken out of the sky. I had no idea how bad it would be when he left and to start with it was pure torture until eventually I lost track of how many days he had been gone and the pain turned to numbness. I always remember what he said to me the day he left, _'no matter what happens Sakura, promise me you will remember the good times even when life seems unbearable just promise me you will think of the good times._' And I have failed him in that promise Kakashi, I know you said that promises mean nothing to people any more but they mean something to me."

This time it was Kakashi who was the one to pull Sakura into an embrace, she was curled up into a ball pulled against his chest and he could hear her silent sobs muffled against his shirt.

"It's not too late Sakura. There is still time to make up for that promise, don't forget that. Its times like these that can make even the friendliest person turn into a shell of who they were. You have to stay strong."

He felt her push further into him, which started to hurt his leg which was currently sticking out at an awkward angle on the coffee table. But for now he ignored the pain; Sakura was more important right now.

"I miss him too you know, every day, just like you. And the worst part for both of us is not knowing what has happened to him whether he is still alive, safe, captured or even dead. Just don't lose the tiniest bit of hope of survival for him, for all we know he could be out there eating his body weight in ramen."

He felt her give a sad laugh against him and she eventually pulled back, with glistening emerald eyes but she still kept her hands clenched into his shirt like a baby would do to its mother.

"I just can't wait for the day when I can see him again. I am sure he feels the same way about us."

"I can't bear to think if something happened to him though Kakashi, what would we do without him?"

"Don't think Sakura, we will cross that bridge if we come to it but for now don't think about it."

He hissed as another shoot of pain formed in his leg causing Sakura to instantly switch into medic mode scooting to the other end of the couch and making him move his leg over to her. He watched as he placed his leg in-between hers and groaned in relief and pleasure as the flow of chakra channelled directly into his leg and gradually removed the pain that had built up during the day. They sat there in silence for at least five minutes whilst he lay with his head back and let Sakura do whatever miraculous thing she was doing. Stirring slightly he looked up to see her still sat in the same position as five minutes ago. The feel of her small soft hands moulding chakra against his skin was bliss and each time she moved her hands to another area on his leg little tremors electrocuted his skin in a painless desirable way. Noticing that all the pain had completely vanished he felt it was only fair to tell Sakura, who didn't have chakra to waste in the first place. However, when he looked up he noticed she was half conscious crouched over his leg. She didn't even stir when he leant forward and removed her hands from his leg and he carefully stood up on his good leg and gently placed an arm under her legs and an arm behind her back and laid her down on the sofa. He placed the blanket from over the back of the sofa over her small and exhausted form, and leant down and kissed her on the forehead. Limping over to his bedroom he turned off the light and stopped in his doorway before going to bed.

"Good night, Sakura."

TBC

* * *

I know I am surprised too with such a quick update! But you can thank me having a stomach bug today that I decided to spend some time on it!

I really hope you are enjoying it!

Please review you will make my day a ray of sunshine!

rainbow letters

x


End file.
